Quando o Amor Acontece
by kami nee chan
Summary: Yaoi. Naruto desistiu de Sasuke bem quando ele resolveu voltar pra Konoha.. Agora os dois se enfrentam pela última vez no vale do fim... tudo termina aonde começa afinal...


**História: **Quando o amor acontece

**Capítulo: **OneShot

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Créditos: **Personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto. Fic escrita sem nenhum interesse lucrativo.

**Gênero: **Yaoi. Original

**Publicada: **09/09/2008

**Capa: **http:/ img231 .imageshack .us/ img231/ 3071/ oneshot1quandooamoracon .jpg [tirem os espaços]

**Personagens:** Naruto e Sasuke

* * *

ONE SHOT_1. QUANDO O AMOR ACONTECE

_Por Kami-chan_

Naruto estava sentado no alto da cabeça de uma imponente estátua, num lugar que significa muito para ele, a noite cheia de estrelas estava opaca para ele naquele dia, a água que caia da cachoeira para o riu fazia um barulho forte, pesado como as lembranças que dominavam a cabeça do loiro, mas ele se quer ouvia esse barulho assim como também não sentia a brisa leve da noite de verão que fazia, para ele estava tudo frio, tudo escuro.

Logo para ele que sempre foi o ninja hiperativo número um, que vivia dando lições de moral em todas as pessoas que não acreditavam em si próprias. Ele que tinha o estranho poder de fazer com que todas as pessoas apostassem tudo nele, ele que fazia todas as pessoas gostarem profundamente dele, hoje ele se sentia um perdedor, fraco, sozinho, sem fé alguma em si mesmo. Tirou o chapéu branco que ganhara de Tsunade há três dias, olhou o símbolo desenhado em vermelho que havia nele, uma lágrima caiu.

- O que me importa tudo isso sem você por perto teme... - falou pra noite – A sua ausência diminui até o brilho do meu sonho realizado, pois a realização do meu sonho significa que não posso mais deixar a vila pra te procurar.

Naruto agora era o sexto Hokage de Konoha, isso era tudo que ele sempre quis, mesmo assim sentia falta de algo, ou melhor, alguém. Hoje fazia exatamente quatro anos desde o dia em que enfrentara Sasuke e seu selo amaldiçoado ali, no Vale do Fim, quatro anos que correra pelo mundo atrás do amigo e nenhuma vez foi capaz de fazer aquele teme voltar. Ele sabia bem o porquê de querer ir tanto atrás do amigo, quando eram crianças eles eram rivais, Naruto custou a admitir que via em Sasuke muito mais que isso, o moreno era um exemplo de limite que ele, Naruto, deveria ultrapassar. Depois, se deu de conta que aquele garoto esnobe era seu amigo, seu companheiro, talvez a única pessoa capaz de entender a dor da solidão, seu irmão. Formavam uma boa equipe embora sempre tivessem desavenças, mas então ele foi embora, atrás de poder para concluir uma vingança sem sentido e foi aí, na ausência de Uchiha Sasuke que Naruto percebeu o quanto amava o amigo. Percebeu que seu amor não era de irmão, como dissera para ele naquela luta, mas algo mais forte que isso.

Contudo, nunca foi capaz de admitir isso para ninguém, também, quem iria procurar? Sakura estava toda boba com os preparativos de seu casamento com Sai, Hinata havia finalmente contado para todo mundo que Kiba seria papai, Shikamaru parava mais em Suna que em Konoha visitando Temari e levava sempre Ino com ele o que deixava seu amigo Gaara igualmente ocupado. Neji que também poderia o ajudar estava cuidando dos desejos de grávida de sete meses de Tenten e Kakashi que poderia ser sua última salvação estava muito empenhado em ajudar Tsunade a esquecer a morte de Jiraya. Todos estavam passando por momentos especiais em suas vidas, não queria atrapalhar ninguém. O que será que seus amigos pensariam dele se soubesse que estava amando outro homem? Mas que besteira, isso não tinha importância nenhuma, Sasuke nunca voltaria e ele como Hokage não pode mais deixar a vila por tão pouco.

.:.

Em algum lugar alguém trilhava um caminho de sombras, a alma daquele homem estava desgastada pelos anos de ódio construído em cima de uma vingança que ele conseguira alcançar a três dias e descobrira ser um erro, no final Itachi não era o bandido da história, na verdade, ele só tentou o proteger. Como era tolo. Ele abandonou as pessoas que amava para aquele momento, o momento de matar com as próprias mãos seu irmão e como se só o arrependimento não bastasse, os últimos atos do Uchiha mais velho fora livrar Sasuke do selo amaldiçoado e dar-lhe o tão temido e almejado Mangekyou, se fosse descrever em uma palavra o que sentia, Sasuke diria que nesse momento ele se sentia um lixo.

Por isso deixou seus pés o levarem para qualquer lugar, não havia mais nada para ele em lugar nenhum. Se voltasse para Konoha seria condenado a morte por sua traição, ainda assim, era para lá que mesmo que, inconscientemente, estava indo. Ele queria ver ao vivo os rostos que banhavam com vida e cor seus sonhos Kakashi sensei, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun. Fazia algum tempo que não havia mais ouvido falar que Naruto estava atrás de si, será que tinha desistido?

Ele tinha vergonha, ele, o todo poderoso Sasuke não podia admitir, mas sentia medo que o amigo o poderia ter esquecido e desistido dele. Amigo, Sasuke nunca vira Naruto como um amigo, desde que se conheceram ele nutria secretamente um sentimento muito mais forte pelo loiro e disfarçava o tratando como rival, ainda assim vez ou outra deixava algum afeto transparecer durante as missões, era sorte dele que Naruto era ingênuo demais para perceber e Sakura cega demais para ver e acreditar. A forma áspera que trava o loiro era mais como uma proteção para que ninguém percebesse que ao contrario do que diz as tradicionais regras, ele amava profundamente outro garoto, embora isso também não diminuir o fato dele ser muitas vezes irritante demais.

Ele não se sentia um Yaoi, porque não sentia atração por homens, nem tão pouco por mulheres, ele não sabia entender como mas ele simplesmente amava aquele dobe. Amava tudo nele, a coragem, a inocência, a persistência, os olhos tão puros, os cabelo bagunçados, amava até mesmo as brigas que tinham e o beicinho emburrado que ele fazia depois. Mas ele abandonou Naruto e não poderia esperar que ele o seguisse para sempre.

- Quanto tempo faz? Hoje faz exatamente quatro anos que fugi e quatro anos que você tenta me trazer de volta, mas onde está você agora, Naruto?

Ouviu barulho de água, reconheceu a paisagem, estava quase no cenário da primeira luta, o cenário do adeus. Ele ria ao se lembrar que realmente chegou a pensar em matar o ninja, nunca seria capaz, ele sabia disso, não porque não fosse tão forte quanto o outro, mas simplesmente não conseguiria matar seu amor por poder. Caminhou em direção ao som da água, lá estavam as duas estátuas e sentado na cabeça de uma delas...

- Não pode ser- disse ao ver a cabeleira loira balançando ao ritmo do vento. Caminhou até la, não camuflou seu chakra, mas parecia que Naruto estava muito longe em pensamentos. Reparou no casaco preto com chamas alaranjadas que subiam pela barra que ele usava e em dois símbolos enormes que tinha em suas costas onde em um se lia Rocudaime e no outro logo acima Hokage. Sasuke deu um sorriso sincero, ele tinha conseguido realizar seu sonho afinal, mas ainda parecia triste.

- Então dobe, parou de correr atrás de mim porque mudou de profissão, parabéns pelo título que conseguiu.

Um sorriso brincou no rosto de Naruto, que se levantou e pos-se de frente para o Uchiha.

- Pois é, mas já que está aqui, devo lembrar-lhe que como Hokage de sua vila natal, hoje levo você de volta nem que seja amarrado Sasuke teme.

- Acha mesmo que pode me amarrar?- perguntou com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Porque está aqui afinal? Tão perto da vila que você traiu e das pessoas que você fez questão de afastar. - perguntou jogando seu chapéu e sua capa de Hokage em uma elevação que tinha ali.

- E isso te interessa? Achei que só queria me amarrar.- disse se posicionando para luta lentamente, sabia que iria pra Konoha hoje, mas gostava muito de lutar com Naruto, não abriria mão disso.

- Isso é somente parte do plano. - também se posicionou- Talvez você não se lembre Sasuke, ou não se importe, mas faz exatamente quatro anos que nos encontramos aqui nesse lugar.

- É, daquela vez você perdeu e eu..

- E você não teve coragem de me matar, como nunca teve - Naruto cortou sua fala e arremessou kunais no moreno que muito ágil puxou a katana e desviou de todas.

Sasuke correu e atacou Naruto com a katana, o loiro se defendia bem como podia até que foi acertado em cheio, mas é claro que era um bushin. Logo em seguida três loiros estavam atacando Sasuke com chutes e socos até que ele pode acabar com cada clone, Naruto apareceu com Rasengan normal que é claro foi contra atacado com o chidori.

- Ta querendo pegar leve, dobe, ou não quer que eu machuque esse rostinho?

Naruto faz quatro clones, um luta com Sasuke, auxiliado por dois que ficam de retaguarda, enquanto o Naruto verdadeiro vem com o último clone e lança seu Osama Rasengan, mas Sasuke viu a tempo e pulou. Naruto não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, queria Sasuke perto de si, mas não queria obrigá-lo mais a isso, dissera que o levaria amarrado, mas será que a presença forçada do moreno o agradaria? Os quatro anos de sofrimento atrás dele o havia cansado. Ele tinha como e podia matar Sasuke se quisesse, poderia sim levar o amigo a força, mesmo assim, estava ali, lutando como shuunin. Ele parou com tudo.

- Você também não está dando nem metade do que pode. Vai embora Sasuke, vá para onde quiser, vá caçar seu irmão até o fim do mundo se isso for bom pra você. Quatro anos implorando pra você voltar, estou cansado disso, ter você na vila de novo seria a melhor coisa do mundo pra mim, mas depois de tanto tempo começo a entender que pra você não é assim. - Ele não se importou em deixar algumas lágrimas lavarem sua face. - Se for para vê-lo infeliz, prefiro admitir que perdi e não consegui derrotar você, nem levá-lo comigo. Quatro anos depois, tudo termina onde começa, você venceu Sasuke, está livre, de mim e de Konoha. Como Hokage eu o absolvo do seu crime de traição. - Fechou os olhos, suspirou e suas lágrimas ficaram mais grossas mas sua voz não falhava- E já que vai embora mesmo, saiba apenas que a Sakura-chan vai se casar com o Sai daqui a duas semanas, o Kakashi sensei 'ta pegando' a Tsunade-baa-chan e eu sempre fui atrás de você por que te amo, não que isso importe para onde você vai.- Virou as costas para ir embora, ia, mas foi segurado.

.:.

- Ta querendo pegar leve, dobe, ou não quer que eu machuque esse rostinho? - O moreno falou naquele momento para fazer o loiro puxar mais os ataques. Mas a expressão dele mudou.

Ele viu Naruto parar bruscamente com a luta, não entendia o que aquilo significava, por acaso ele tinha se ofendido com tão pouco?

"_Você também não está dando nem metade do que pode." _Ele ouviu o loiro falar, de fato estava seguindo o ritmo do amigo, não tinha intenção de feri-lo, apenas queria lutar com ele antes de deixar que Naruto o levasse para vila.

"_Vai embora Sasuke, vá para onde quiser, vá caçar seu irmão até o fim do mundo se isso for bom pra você. Quatro anos implorando pra você voltar, estou cansado disso, ter você na vila de novo seria a melhor coisa do mundo pra mim, mas depois de tanto tempo começo a entender que pra você não é assim."_ Sasuke assustou-se, como sempre o loiro surpreendia a qualquer um com seus pensamentos corretos e quase sempre heróicos, ele havia crescido muito, mas espere, o que diz não é verdade. E Naruto começou a chorar, essa era outra característica dele, não tinha vergonha de chorar quando queria. O moreno não suportava ver a pessoa que amava tanto nesse estado, pior ainda, ele está nesse estado a quatro anos por culpa dele.

"_Se for para vê-lo infeliz, prefiro admitir que perdi e não consegui derrotar você, nem levá-lo comigo. Quatro anos depois, tudo termina onde começou, você venceu Sasuke, está livre, de mim e de Konoha, como Hokage eu o absolvo do seu crime de traição."_ Ele nunca pensou ouvir daquela boca as palavras "eu desisto" e aquilo doía muito. O que acontecia com o homem a sua frente, por que o estava libertando, por quê? Se sentia tanta raiva por que simplesmente não acabava com aquilo agora mesmo?

"_E já que vai embora mesmo, saiba apenas que a Sakura-chan vai se casar com o Sai daqui a duas semanas, o Kakashi sensei 'ta pegando' a Tsunade-baa-chan e eu sempre fui atrás de você por que tinha esperança e agora estou te deixando ir porque te amo, não que isso importe para onde você vai."_ Milhões de coisas passaram pela cabeça dele naquele momento, pouco importava o que acontecia na vida de Sakura, Kakashi e Tsunade, mas a última frase dele resumiu tudo, tudo que o importunava nas noites mal dormidas que tivera nesses quatro anos. Naruto também o amava, nada mais importava.

Foi por impulso, talvez levasse um soco depois, mas Sasuke puxou o pulso do Rokudaime em sua direção quando o viu lhe dar as costas. Viu os olhos arregalados dele, vermelhos e inchados pelo choro. Limpou com a mão livre as lágrimas que manchavam o rosto raposino, trouxe-o mais para perto de si e o beijou.

.:.

Achei que ele ia me dar um soco ou até mesmo me atravessar a katana pelo que disse no meu impulso, mas senti sua mão em minha face e em seguida sua boca de lábios finos, porém macio. A mão que estava em meu pulso foi parar em minha cintura e a que limpava minhas lágrimas em minha nuca, ao mesmo tempo ele passava a língua sobre meus lábios, pedindo passagem e logo tiveram. Ficamos nessa dança de línguas por longos minutos até que o ar acabou. Ele deixou sua testa encostada na minha e nossas bocas ficaram em uma distância perigosamente sexy, pude ver seu lábios se mexendo para formular palavras.

- Seu dobe, eu estava indo para Konoha. Matei meu irmão, dessa vez era eu quem estava indo atrás de você. Desculpe pela luta, mas é que não resisti você sempre foi um bom adversário. - e beijou-o novamente.

Foram beijos e mais beijos até que beijar a boca um do outro não era mais o suficiente e então passaram a explorar seus corpos com beijos, mordidas e arranhões e apertões. Ambos estavam nervosos com aquilo, pois o fato de ambos terem se amado secretamente por tanto tempo resultou no fato de que os dois ainda eram virgens. Embora isso não diminuísse a necessidade com que 'se pegavam,' eram anos de saudade e amor reprimido. Ambos já estavam despidos e eretos, Sasuke, deitou Naruto ali mesmo e amaram-se.

Depois Sasuke, deitou-se e puxou Naruto para perto de si, Naruto pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali viu que havia estrelas que brilhavam naquele céu que parecia tão opaco. Ficaram ali conversando e aproveitando a companhia um do outro. O loiro contou todas as coisas que tinham mudado na vila desde a partida de Sasuke, como for a sua nomeação à Hokage, a cerimônia onde Tsunade passou o cargo para ele e depois o moreno contou todo que fez e passou com Orochimaru e o Hebi, a verdade sobre a historia de seu clã. Depois fizeram amor de novo e voltaram a conversar, já estava quase amanhecendo quando começaram a se vestir, tinham decidido que seria segredo por enquanto, pelo menos até todos da vila se acostumar com a volta do Uchiha.

- Sasuke, eu preciso anunciar um conselheiro para Tsunade e para o conselho. O que você acha? Faria isso?

- Ser seu conselheiro dobe?

- É teme, qual parte da pergunta você não entendeu? Depois o baka sou eu.

- Cala boca Naruto, pra que você me quer como seu conselheiro? Naruto corou instantaneamente

- Ora teme, não lhe devo satisfações, se não quer vou pedir pro Kiba- kun. - Agora foi a vez do Uchiha corar, mas ele foi de raiva mesmo.

- Aff, seu dobe, bastava dizer que não queria ficar longe de mim. E porque aquele baka do kiba?

- Are, Sasuke-chan, está com ciúme do Kiba?- disse passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do outro deixando Sasuke ainda mais vermelho.

- Não seja ridículo, eu não sinto ciúme.

- Ta certo então, nesse caso vamos indo logo porque eu ainda tenho que passar na casa dele pra fazer o convite - fez menção de tirar os braços do pescoço dele e se virar, mas um braço que enroscou em sua cintura não deixou.

- Eu aceito Naruto-dobe-chan, mas só pra ter certeza que você não tomar nenhuma decisão errada pra vila e fazer besteira.

- Sei, eu finjo que acredito.

- Não começa a encher já de manhã cedo dobe.

- Então admite que ficou com ciúme do Kiba e eu fico quietinho.

- Isso é impossível, primeiro porque você não vai ficar quieto e segundo porque não fiquei com ciúme nenhum.

- Ficou sim.

- Não fiquei não.

- Ficou sim.

- Não fiquei não.

- Sim.

- Não.

- Sim.

- Não.

- Sim.

- Não.

- Sim.

- Não " Afff, e eu ainda pude achar antes que ele tinha crescido" pensou o moreno.

- Vamos, confessa vai, ninguém vai ficar sabendo - olhou pra ele com uma carinha de pidão irresistível.

- Affff, tudo bem, eu confesso tenho ciúme de você sim, satisfeito?

- Não.

- Como assim? O que mais?

-...

- Naruto?

- ...

- Dobe, o que foi agora?

-... - cara de pidão

- Ta certo, eu te amo seu dobe, criatura irritante. Agora vamos.

E o Sasuke foi morar com Naruto na torre do Hokage, porque era seu conselheiro é claro e eles continuaram seu romance escondido, era sempre assim, passavam o dia todo discutindo, era dobe pra cá, teme pra lá, mas no fim sempre se entendiam e as noites acabavam sempre sendo longas para os dois.

Tudo se encaminhava do jeitinho certo até o dia em que Gaara apareceu em Konoha e a amizade e a admiração do Kazekage incomodou muito certo Uchiha que já estava pronto pra matar aquele ruivo que ficava enchendo o seu Naruto de elogios. No fim ele não se segurou e armou um belo barraco com muitos socos e objetos quebrados, mesmo com Naruto e Gaara tentando explicar que a visita era justamente para que o ruivo entregasse o convite de seu casamento com Ino.

Aí daquele dia em diante não deu mais pra esconder o romance dos dois porque depois da crise de ciúme o moreno ficou morrendo de vergonha da sua falta de controle e saiu correndo da sala do Hokage, Naruto pediu desculpas ao Gaara que já tinha entendido e aceitado que o amigo tinha um namorado e foi atrás de Sasuke. Conseguiu alcançar ele bem no centro da cidade e tiveram uma discussão bem calorosa ali, mas que fora controlada por Naruto que fez o outro entender que ele o amava mais do que tudo, que Gaara era um grande amigo que queria muito bem porque ele e o ruivo dividiram as mesmas dificuldades e os mesmos sonhos e não importava quem fosse que aparecesse em suas vidas porque era o somente moreno que ele amava. Essa foi então a data em que acabaram se beijando em público pela primeira vez. Aos poucos as pessoas foram se acostumando com a idéia e eles passaram a ser apenas mais um casal entre os outros e estavam muito felizes

BOM FOI ISSO!

Eu ficaria mesmo muito feliz se deixassem comentários!

Eu mesma tentei betar a fic no dia 16/06/2010 ... todo detalhe que ela é de 2008... antes tarde do que nunca né ^.~

Kisus


End file.
